The Vigilante
by Master user
Summary: I have made mistake because of scum like them, I want them to know they are not anonymous, because I am watching, I want them to know that they will never be free again. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this is my story. (Naruto will act like Aiden Pearce)
1. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I own shit.**

'Rei Hyuga just one of the many scum that plague the streets of konoha, it maybe midnight but I've found some dirt on him leading to the sex trade in konoha. People like this make me sick to my stomach and have to be put down, trading people off as if they were an item. With horrid people like this in the village I will never know that little Arashi is really safe.'

After my little monologue I look around me to spot and camera attached to a pole near the Hyuga distract.

I then take out my phone to hack to into the camera and zoom in on the compound, it's a large area surround by trees with a dirt road leading to the entrance, and the place was surround by a fence most likely to stop trespassers, the compound itself is filled with mini businesses and houses I can even see the main house hold from here. The main house is the target I have to look thought their data base to see where this man is and stop his work.

All I see are two clan members guarding the entrance. I find it strange that they would allow only two guards to patrols their compounds entrance, no wonder a Kumo-nin was able to kidnap their heir so easily.

I look around the area for another camera until I spot that one of the guards has a go pro attached to his head he also wore a head piece as we'll to contact others.

"Bingo" I said.

I look around for a camera to the main house until I hear the guards speak. "Hey did you hear the rumor that Rei has connections leading to the sex trade?" Spoke one of the guards in a deep voice.

"He wouldn't do that the man has a family to look after, plus how could he works a 12 hour night shift at the late night bar near here, and has children how could he be connected to the sex trade, the man does not have time! Side the fox would have gotten to him by now." Spoke the next unnamed man.

"Come on the Fox is just a wack jjob beating up or killing criminals that would have been arrested and sent to jail by the police and the CTOS. Plus he kills cops and shinobi as well, the fucker is insane!"  
'Well that was extremely lucky now I know here he is, now I just need to looks for another camera to find where this bar is.' I thought as I looked around for another camera with a better view of the area.

I look around with the camera on the guard but I find nothing. I can only guess that it's because the Hyuga clan is old fashion with its ways of living it would be for its security as well.

'Shit I spoke to soon,'

I transfer back to my phone, I guess I will have to do this hands on but I have to gear up so I sprint into the woods, after a while I land on a wooden broad on the ground in the middle of the woods. I bend down to pick the broad up to find a back pack, inside was a trench coat, a hat, a black wig, a face mask, a bullet proof vest, a gas mask, one 1911 silence pistol, and one P9mm pistol.

I take off my orange hoodie to put on the vest then the trench coat. The hat and wig disguised my blond hair so people would think the vigilante was a black haired person concealing his identity. The face mask was placed over my mouth to disguise my whisker like birth mark on my cheeks. I place my two guns in my coat near my gas mask.

I look at my guns and think about my little brother after a moment I grip them hard, "I Will not let what happened to Naruko happen to you little bro, not because of my mistake with that stupid Merlaut job with stupid Sasuke. Those stupid Justus we stool did nothing for me any ways, only Sasuke knew how to use them. But with this phone I can control the CTOS, and nothing will stop me believe It!" I cried out.

I check my coat again for my weapons to take down a hyuga; I find 3 cans of tear gas in the hidden pockets in my trench coat. I may not be a shinobi but I know how to take them down.

Okay the guard said that the bar was near the entrance but I couldn't see it from the cameras, all I could see was a dirt road ahead and a few businesses. I couldn't make out what they were called so one of them must be the target.

I walked back to the enterce to find the same guards protecting the gates; I take off my hat and take out my phone to show them a fake ID that would belong to a suna-nin. The picture showed a messy hair black haired boy with a face mask on that was about 13 years of age. I tell them a bullshit story on how I'm here to talk to the Hyuga head about a transaction, they wait a moment to think about it then allow me through.

Just as planed I'm in, I place my hat on my head again but I notice patrols on the roof tops looking at me. "I guess they won't let me run around the place after all, smart.'

I look around to spot a transformer in a back alley, I stop walking and take out my phone, and I take control of the transformer and blow it up. The compound goes dark in a matter of seconds, he the Hyuga patrolling me scatter to the place of the explosion; I rush away from the transformer. A few minute and the all power goes back on I can only guess because of backup generators.

I spot 1 man still tailing me I notice that he is ready to attack, there is no other solution but to kill the man though I will have to think wisely. Spotting an electric box in any alleyway a plan has been made. I stop 1 meter near the box behind me and yell "I know your there please come out, I'm not here to harm anyone."

I hear someone land behind me; I know it's the guard tailing me. "You're not who you say you, I've seen you on the news you're that vigilante psychopath killing criminals and all that stand in your where even shinobi. I can just feel the danger coming from you." I look behind me to find the man standing a meter away from the blast zone.

"What the difference between you and me than, you are a shinobi that kills for his village, I am wiping the scum from this village to protect it same as you." Once I finish my bait the man looks at me with a look of disgust. I take out my phone to download the information needed to hack the electric box.

"You are fucking sickening do you believe that what you're doing is helping the village? Yes crime is down but that doesn't justify killing shinobi, and police that get in your way!" He then charges at me as he prepares to attack. Sadly for him I trigger the box to explode killing the Hyuga in an instant.

I run before anyone notices the dead body, and search for a way to get to the bar. I notice a crowd standing there in wonder of what just happen to the lights and power. I lower my hat to cover my eyes so that I don't stand out from the crowds of Hyugas.

I hide by walking the direction they are walking. I profile each one and ever one of them with my phone some are book readers, salesmen, shinobi in training, but I have to find an alcoholic that's not yet drunk. DJ, Student, Actor, Bingo an Alcoholic with a recently dead child bingo.

Looking at the man's movement it was safe to say he is not drunk, by his facial expression you could tell he wanted a good drink. The man walks to a busy street, cars were in traffic due to the blackout I created. Cars crashes were ever where. The fact that I was reason for these crushes may bug some but not me, because I have bigger fish to fry.

I take a look at the man once again and I see him walk into a bar. I know right away that this place was the target.

The bar was not top of the line, just another run of the mill bar with a pool table, and etc.

I look to the bartender and profile him; Rei Hyuga thought to be part of the sex trade, occupation Bartender, age 40, makes 30,000$ per year, bank 400,000$. Looks like I found him now I just have to find where his base of operations is. I hack into his phone finding all his dirty little secrets texts, phone calls and all. I skim trough the messages to find one labelled ``beginners manual``. In the text I found the methods they use drugging girls and taking them to the back of the bar to the secret entrance to their operation.

I see the back door and a girl being dragged out by her 3 male "friends". I know this girl was in trouble but I cannot help her, I have to see where they take her.

I tail them using security cameras from the bar to the back. The 2 men carrying the woman stopped as the third pushes unlocks a door by touch screen for a building near this bar.

I go back to reality to see that Rei has left his position leaving another man to take his place. I see Rei walking to the back door and I tail him but try to stay hidden. I hidden behind a garbage bin as he opens the door with the same password.

Once he is inside I rush to the door and hack the lock. These sons of bitches are going to get what's coming to them.

...POV Rei...

'I feel untouchable why didn't I join the sex ring long time ago,' I thought.

Walking through the halls of this abandoned build I heard the screams of women being "taught" by my men.

I take no care to it, because as long as I make money it all doesn't matter that much.

I get a text from my wife to not work to hard and that she loves me. I hear another scream coming from the halls once more, 'I truly hope she doesn't find out about this, it would destroy her.' I thought holding my phone firm in my hand.

"Just going to stay a little longer, love you too" I type back to her.

I go down to the basement to reach a secret door in which I draw the password out not a touch screen once more. The password was an upside down "V" with a horizontal line attached to the end.

Behind the door were 10 monitors showing the women we were selling, and who was sold. two guards stood by the door as 4 of my coworker sat at a table in front of the monitors.

As I was just about to take a set the door slammed open with only a can to roll in, we all activate our byakugan and take a ready stance. I spot someone hiding be hind the door, but before we could go for him the can released a gas blinding us all as tear swelled up in our eye. 'Fuck tear gas I realized to late as I heard gun fire.'

...POV VIGILANTE...

'These people think they untouchable don't they? Well I'm going to show them that they are wrong.'

As the download of the sex trade data finishes up to 100%.I take out my gas mask and P9mm placing the mask on I fire the gun at everyone but Rei kill 6 people. Two were right be side me blind and 4 we're getting up from their chairs.

I go for Rei next but I hear the police coming, 'I guess their here to bust the place,' I shot Rei in the leg to teach him a painful lesson and I run.

See an elevator in the room leading up and I take it.

The elevator took 1 minute as crappy music played, I hack the music box to play a dup step song to capture the moment.

Once I reach ground level I sprint out the building to a dark alley. Sadly once I reach there I find the dead body of the Huyga guard I killed. I see a shinobi and a cop behind me yelling at me to put my hand up.

I do as they say with my phone in my hand and with a tap of a screen all of Konohagakure no sato went dark. As they got distracted I take out my silenced 1911 pistol and kill both of them by shooting them in the head.

My job is competed and walk away as if nothing happen just now.

I final upload the sex trade information onto every tv, computer and screen in the Huyga distract, I send a message to all criminal out there. I want them to know they are not anonymous, because I am watching, I want them to know that they will never be free again. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this is my story.

**AN: I was interested in a story like this but never saw anyone write it, so I just have it a shot. Anyways I hope you like the story I know my grammar may be off so sorry. But please review it would really help.**


	2. A Crank Caller

**AN: SORRY to those who read that horrible chapter I posted before, it was absolutely shitty. Please tell me of any more mistakes I have made because I am trying my best to do this correctly. By the way the Kyuubi attack happened 4 years later than when it happen so at the time of the attack Susake, Naruto and the others were already 4 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the Naruto franchise besides so manga I bought from a book store.**

The CTOS or the central operating system was made by the Blume Corporation. The CTOS is a computer operating software that controls the entire land of fire which includes subway lines, cameras, and the entire grid, and etc. The CTOS is owned by an unknown private company that know everything about every person in Konohagakure no Sato. Every person in the village is 2.3GB of information to this party including banks cards, emails and much more. They know what everyone believes in, what they think like, and who that are. Everything is connected, from Porn to business deals.

The CTOS was created to help Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed the village 8 years ago.

A few years back a man named Itachi uchiha sent a virus into the CTOS and blackout the village, in the mess he massacre his entire clan killing 198 people, man, women and child all but his brother Susake uchiha.

With the CTOS stronger and more connect now, everyone knows that the next big hack will be bigger than the last.

...oOo...

Hi my name is Arashi Uzamuki but sometimes people call me "dead last prodigy", or a "demon brat" but lately I've been called "silent brat". I don't like those names and I don't understand the why demon brat name, maybe because I was born on the day of the kyuubi attack. People call me a dead last prodigy because I skipped a lot of classes but they call me dumb because I am at the bottom of my class. Mostly because I can't do any Justus correctly, though I am really good at the other stuff like aiming or taijutsu.

Kaa chan says the reason I can't do Justus is because of my extremely large chakra levels. But my guardian angel says it's because he spoiled me to much while teaching me proper aim.

My Guardian angel (well he says he's my guardian angel) has black hair, but if you look carefully you may see some blond hair strands. Also for some odd reason he always wore the same black baseball cap that covered his eyes. The angel always wore a grey and black face mask covering his month the mask had this "W" pattern on it, and a long dark brown trench coat with the first button done but the rest undone. He's really nice but he only comes when I am really lonely, sad or in danger. The angel first started appearing right after Naruko my sister died. He said it was his duty to help me.

My Kaa chan has pretty red hair going to her back and was a super strong shinobi, but she quit being a shinobi when I and my nee chan were born. This was because she had gotten a thermal disease the slowly eats away at her Charka, but even with that she still tries to train me. Every time she's not in the hospital Kaa chan would be a slave driver, making me practice most of the day. She always say that she wants me to be as strong as my father.

I have no idea who the hell is Tou chan is at all ,Kaa chan doesn't tell me anything expect that he died when I was born and that he loved me. When I would ask jiji he would say the something.

Jiji is the hokage but I like to call him Jiji because why not. He has white hair and a mole on his right cheek. I most the time see him wearing his hokage robe and hat which are all white and red. Jiji checks up on me from time to time, some of it to giving me my funds for the month. He likes to Cheek up and see how I'm doing when I am alone.

I live alone in a small apartment, I'm at the moment in my bedroom thinks about my life.

Back to the topic the reason kaa chan is not living with me is because she is always in the hospital, Naruko my nee chan was shot a couple years back and that was when Naruto my onii chan disappeared.

Naruko died a few years back when I, Naruto and she were playing in the park. I don't like to talk to people after that, but I allow my actions to explain myself, I only talk to kaa san, jiji, or my guardian angel.

Onii chan, had long blond hair going to his neck, and he used to always wear an orange hoodie with jeans. He liked to play video game every second he got but now no one knows where he is not even me, jiji Or Kaa chan, he just disappeared the day after Naruko's funeral.

Onii chan blamed himself for Naruko's death and I don't know why. He kept on whispering to himself that it was his fault. I don't remember much of what he said because I was 4 years old but I can still see the look on his face, it was as if he himself had died.

Though I still remember Naruko, I miss her, she was always nice and fun to play with, and we were close. I also miss Naruto as well, how he would always play with us, help protect me and Naruko from people who called us names.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Kami why is someone calling at this time it's midnight, the only reason I'm up is because I can't sleep. I hope it's not that crack caller that has been calling.

"So demon brat your awake still. How is that whore of a mother of yours doing, poorly I hope," said the familiar voice.

I do not respond to the caller, as usual.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't talk. But did you know your mother is sexy, maybe I will have my way with her just because I can."

I can't respond to this man even if I wanted to, I would just be feeding him.

"I see you still don't want to talk to me but still your Tou chan and your nee chan died, your Onii chan LEFT you, even your Kaa chan is going to die and when that happens you will be alone. Just me to talk to."

I can't handle it, tears start to the form because everything this man was saying was true. When kaa chan dies I will be alone, I will have no one.

I hang up the phone, but after a while the phone rings again, and again, and again!

"Why so sad?" Said a familiar voice (imagine what batman sounds like from the dark knight trilogy).

I look to my window beside my bed to see the guardian angel standing there.

"It's just an asshole that's been calling me." I quickly wipe my eyes and give him my usual grin hoping that would help.

"You can't fool me I know what that asshole said to you, and I know you so please tell me what's wrong."

"Why should you care your just going to leave me like everyone does, like Naruto, Naruko, Tou san, and maybe Kaa chan." I said to him as I looked down tears ran Down my face.

"I won't leave you Arashi, your mom is not going to die anytime soon and you will not be alone. Don't worry about this asshole, you won't have to worry about him from now on."

I look up to ask him what was he talking about but then he was gone. After a while I just go the bed as I cried myself to sleep.

...oOo...

'This mother fucker is going to pay for what he said to Arashi.' Naruto thought as he traced the signal of the caller with his smart phone.

A map of the village is shown on the screen of the phone, a route was made from Naruto to the caller's location which was in the in an alley nicknamed "The Silent."

Taking out a 9mm pistol from his coat the blond hacker quickly rushes to the location of the unknown caller.

...oOo...

"Kami this job is to fun, I can't believe I'm getting paid for prank calling the demon brat," said a large man wearing a suit in a car that looked like it had better days.

"To bad he not picking up that was so fucking fun."

The man backs his car slowly out of the alley, as blockers mysteriously came from the ground to stop him. A moment later a figure appears in a shadow in front of the car holding a pistol and a phone.

"Get the fuck out of the car or I'll shot," said the figure in an angered tone.

The man looks to the mystery person in fear coming out of the car immediately with his hand behind his head. Quickly out of complete and utter fear the man said, "Fuck man I don't have any money on me, but you can take my car."

The figure says not thing as he walks out of the shadows to reveal the famous vigilante. He lowers to gun from his aim of the man's head and fires at the man's testicles.

The large man yells in pain as he falls to the ground holding his no existent balls in pain.

"HELP! There's the fucking insane vigilante over here, please someone please help me!"

"You pick the wrong place to be, this alley is called the silent for a reason you shithead, not even shinobis want anything to do with this place."

The man pisses his pants as he tries to crawl away from the masked vigilante. The hacker quickly picks up the man by the collar and points a gun to the fat man's head.

"Scum like you who pick on others because of something they can't control makes me sick, I am going to enjoy killing you," whispered the antihero into the man's ear.

In tears the man yelled "What did I do!"

"You fucked with my family and I won't let anyone like you fuck with my family."

Eyes widen at the realization of the vigilante's identity the man spoke nervously in a low tone "Naruto Kamikaze, I thought you disappeared when your dem... I mean kind hearted little sister died."

"Yes well if you are done with that do I am going to ask, do you have any last words?"

"DON'T SHOT FOR THE LOVE KAMI, I WAS PAID TO DO THIS SEE!" The man yells pulling out his phone to give to Naruto.

Take the phone to see I the man was lying our protagonist see a text message saying "Hey do you want 20,000 yen, I will pay you if you prank call someone for me."

"I guess you're not lying after all."

The man sighs in relief but was then still shot in the head by Naruto.

"Even so I don't want people know I'm alive, Rest in peace."

He then takes the man's phone and his own phone to track the text. "Dam it I can't trace the text message, the guy who send this text really knows what he's doing I need help."

Scrolling down his contacts to the "B" section Naruto stop at the name BadBoy17 and pressed call.

**AN: Naruto has 2 siblings a sister named Naruko and a brother named ****Arashi, they are both 4 years younger than Naruto himself which is 13 at this moment. So any ways I hope you enjoy it and happy holidays to anyone celebrating Thanksgiving I know that I'm not.**


	3. Revelations

**I guess I'm continuing this story for those who read the other story I wrote than sorry votes are votes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Watch dogs or pornhub.**

BOOP

BOOP

BOOP

"Hello shithead what can I help you with this time," a disguised voice asked.

"BadBoy I need you to track something for me, it's a text message sent by an asshole trying to mess with my family," said Naruto trying to be as professional as possible. He didn't know what to think about Badboy17 the man was a hacker working for a price. He himself was Badboy's main customer and still had not seen Badboy in real life. Even so if Naruto needed to do something that he couldnt him self do Badboy would be his go to guy. Though he would go BadBoy17 for help the disguised blond would never trust him because The guy would never reveal what he looked or sounded like only communicating by phone. Also for some odd reason he had nicknamed Naruto shithead and barely uses the alas that was give to him which was Aiden Perce.

"The guy who send this message is pretty good, I can barely do anything to track him. Shithead this is going to cost you 100000 yen if you want me to track this."

He couldn't afford this job, even with the money stolen from the drug raids he could not affords this. "I can't afford that price, is there anything else I can do?"

"Actually there is something that I want you to do for me, but it has to be face to face and I also need to give you something Aiden Perce."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, never has anyone seen the face of this unknown man but why? "Wait you really want to meet in person? If so I assume you will be wearing a mask or something to hide identity."

"We meet face to face in 2 days at the subway near the big ass faces craved into that mountain."

BEEP

After a moment of Naruto being speechless all that come out of Naruto's mouth are the words "The fuck do I do now."

...oOo...

2 Days later

Arashi quickly sprints away with buckets of paint in his hands behind him was the hokage monument which had been vandalized just now. The Monument were heads of all the hokages craved into a large mountain. Each face had painted drawings of dicks and circles on them, even a couple of sentences.

Two shinobi start to chase the young child screaming and yelling at the child that they will catch him.

They continue their chase but not knowingly passes Arashi who was camouflaged as a wooden fence. He grins at both shinobis lack of awareness, but what he didn't know was that there was a shinobi behind him and this shinobi was Iruka-sensei.

Iruka was one of the instructors at the academy, the man wore his hair back in a pineapple shape. He wore the average shinobi unform a green bulletproof vest and a pair of blue spandex underneath. The man had a large scar going down the right side of his face, he didn't hate Arashi like the others. More so he felt pity for the boy, as he was like the boy at his age. Iruka wasn't a prodigy like Arashi but he was as reckless and attention seeking as the boy. He had continuous tried to talk to the boy but nothing would be spoken back.

"Arashi, what are you doing skipping class!"

At the sudden appearance of his sensei Arashi fell back onto the ground in shock. Iruka picks up Arashi by the back of his shirt while he continuously try to get free.

This was just another morning in the life of Arashi Uzamaki.

...oOo...

I sat on the ground tied up as Iruka sensei lectured me once. Kami this was so boring, but at Least I didn't need to do the transformation reveiw.

"So now I guess we have to do the transformation review once again!"

I open my mouth to say something, everyone quickly looks at me with a shocked look even Iruka sensei, but before I say anything a I see a flash of Naruko's dead. She laid on the ground so peacefully with a bullet in her head, I see Naruto quickly taking me to cover as shots were fired. I feel a bullet going thought my shoulder as I see a crying Naruto whispering the word "Fuck" as another bullet was fired penetrating his leg.

I slowly close my mouth not saying a word as every in the room groaned. I hear whispers going around but most of them were "Dam it".

Iruka looks down at me with pity but still says we have to do the transformation review again.

He unties me and the class gets into a line, but at the start was Sakura, Sasuke then me.

Sakura Haruno is a pink haired girl who always wears a red kimono, Naruto had a crush on her when we were little but she was and still is in "love" with Sasuke, that whore. Naruto tried everything but it was still always about her Susake kun. I guess he gave up, because he just stop trying.

Sasuke Uchiha is a brooding loner, he has dark Raven hair in the style of a duck's butt, he always likes to where a navy blue high collar shirt and white shorts. In class all of the girls swarm him as if he was a flame in a room full of moths. He and Naruto were best friends when we were little, the only reason they knew each other was because our mothers are friends. Though after the uchiha massacre Susake stop talking to Naruto and me, stop playing with or visiting us. I understand that he had his clan members all kill but atleast he could be less of a dick about it.

They both finish they did the transformations perfectly, it's my turn now but I can't do any Justus. I start to worry there is only one way I can do this, oh yes this will be good.

"Your up Arashi," Iruka points to the spot I have to stand on, I have to transform into a copy of him but I am not going to. I place my hands in the correct seal and allow to Charka to flow trough my veins.

POOF!

A cloud of smoke surrounds me as it dies down it reveals a fat man middle aged man wearing a yellow tiny bikini. (An: know what you're think but come on if he transformed into Naruko aka his dead sister that wouldn't make sense).

Everyone looks at me with a shock look most giggle. Seeing them like this and not simply ignore me brings a smile onto my face, it makes me happy.

"ARASHI!"

...oOo...

I stare at the screen of a computer in another crappy motel I rented for a minute, the fuck did my little brother just do I thought confused of what happened.

I was looking at Arashi and how he was doing in class but what I saw was either extremely funny or extremely stupid. Arashi had turned into a large man wearing a fricking bikini.

I face palm not knowing what to think, but in the corner of the screen I see Sasuke on his phone.

I am curious as to what he does in his spare time, ever since the Merlaut job I tried to keep my distance. I don't wish to speak to him and he doesn't care. Sasuke has changed since we were little, we were best friends but after the massacre all he wants is revenge. I helped him with that but it all lead to the fucking Merlaut.

"He he he" I giggle to myself, I can hack sasuke's phone and fuck with him, this is going to be fun. I aim the camera at his phone, everything electric equipment or device in this village is part of the CTOS those who have control over the CTOS has control over the village. I am going to abuse the living hell out of that control, I see the phone is in a line of sight, it's just a matter of of time now after I get his phone's data I can do anything with his phone.

...oOo...

Back to the classroom Sasuke's eyes open widely like him knew what's going on. "Shit" he whispers to himself quietly as he try's to stop the hacker.

'I need to stop this, right now before this guy finds out to much,' Susake thought to him self in a hurry to avoid being hacked.

'He has downloaded 37% this is not good I have to redirect this guy some where else,' as a minute passed he was able to stop the hacker by redirecting him to a random site on the Internet.

He sighs in relief as the unknown man seemed to only have downloaded his audio logs. They contained nothing but his thoughts on everything until the age of 11 when he found that they only slow down his train process.

But who could have the skill to hack his phone, most people in the village were horrible with the high tech stuff, and the only people with the skill to hack his phone don't care about him. The only real person that could hack his phone and would want to is...

...oOo...

"Crafty bastard he was able to redirect me to a website call , but this is Sasuke so most likely he redirected me to a random site," I said out load to myself.

I look to see what I got when I hacked his phone's data, "Shemale porn, lesbian porn, bondage porn, creampie porn... Holy shit how much porn did I download from porn hub this must be 3GB worth of porn."

Finally after skimming trough all of that porn I reach a file of interest, Susake's audio Logs.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Damit who is it, I pick up my phone I left in my pants that I left on the bed. I answer with the simple sentence "Hello who is this."

"You motherfucker I have been waiting by these mountains for a fucking hour now, do you want the guy who hired that prank caller or what!"

Damit I forgot, I had to meet BadBoy17 an hour ago. "Okay I'll be there just wait there for one minute."

I put on my wig, trench coat, face mask and pants and run off to my distinction to meet BadBoy17 for the first time.

...oOo...

Hokage Monument

The first thing I do when I get to the Monument is the think of the question why are there dicks painted on the hokages mouths with a word bubble say "I like to suck cock."

Must be Arashi's doing, tough I must admit that is pretty funny. I take to elevator to the bottom of the mountains where to subway was located. When I got there all I see are dead bodies of leaf Shinobi around one... girl?

BadBoy17 was a red head wearing a rip jeans with a T-shirt that showed a middle finger on it which was now stained with blood. She looked about 14 years of age holding a flute which I can only assume is the murder weapon. I see her put her flute back into the backpack she was carrying and takes out a knife, she walks to a shinobi that was still barely alive to finish the job. The girl final spots me in the corner of her eye and stops to say "What I got a little bored and I need practice, side do you really care about random shinobi # 1."

I don't say anything but shrug and signal to her to do as she pleases.

She walks to the man and slits his throat with her kunai.

"You know your not what I expected to see shithead, I thought you would have been one of those hero types that try to save everyone by vigilante Actions."

I shrug again "Well your not what I expected as well so I guess we're even," can't do anything if this is an ambush she killed all the security and all I have on hand is a 9mm pistol. I could maybe beat her in taijutsu but it seems that she has the upper hand with that flute of hers.

"Well anyways I have your target but, I still need you do something for me."

"Okay just tell me what."

"Tell me who you are, I know your name isn't Aiden Perce because that name doesn't exist in your village."

My eyes widen as I heard those words I take out my gun ready to fire "How do you know that?"

"I gave you that fucking phone of yours, guess who hacked fucking the konoha CTOS to give it to you shit head, now put that gun away we are having a peaceful discussion."

I lower my gun but keep my finger on the trigger just incase, "why do you want to know who I am, it's not like my identity is that important," I try to reason.

"No I'm pretty sure it is, if my hunch is right than it is. Besides I promise I won't tell anyone shithead, see I'll even tell you who I am, Tayuya part of the sound four."

I am shocked, this girl is part of the elite group charged with protecting the leader of the sound, or at least that's what my sources aka random fixers say. She has me backed up in a corner I have to tell her who I am.

I take off the wig and face mask to reveal a long haired messy blond with whiskers marks on both of his cheeks. I look about 13 which an really am but I could be mistaken for 12. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze son of the deceased 4th hokage."

She looks at me as if I was a ghost "My kami I thought you were Susake Uchiha but this is mind blowing!"

I roll my eyes, "can we get to the point I would like to know where you traced the text message from please."

"Okay okay don't need to get you panties in a twist, but before that I would like to give you an updated phone, on the house I has control over a few more CTOS systems for example the Land of wave to the any other little country. It's for being such a long time customer of my little side business" She hands me a new IPhone 6, I gladly take it thanking her.

"Also here is the address I tracked to text message from, it was a fucking bitch to trace but I found that the text came from the Uchiha distract."

My eyes widen, the only person who would be in the Uchiha distract is, Susake Uchiha.


	4. An Old Friend

**AN: howdy Ho guys, it's been a while since I updated, and I have two options right now.**

**#1 the kind real answer) I was busy with homework and didn't have any extra time.**

**#2 the real answer) I forgot that I even had a fanfiction story and finished this within 3 days.**

**Anyways here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Here are the polls results for the pairings, as I said before these polls will go on for the duration of the story, if any character gets an upper hand in the polls they will become closer to Naruto.**

**Kurotsuchi: 5 votes**

**Tayuya: 4 votes**

**Kin: 2 votes**

**Samui: 3 votes**

**Termari: 1 vote**

**Karin: 0 votes**

**Disclaimer: All I own is that thing that comes out of a persons Butthole, I don't know what it is called though.**

I don't know what to think about this revelation, why would Susake do this, it makes no sense he has absolutely no reason to hire that guy to call Arashi. No, I can't think of this right now, BadBoy17 or "Tayuya" is still here.

"I'll be around if you need me, I don't need to go back to my village in 2 weeks. Master thinks I'm on my way to Sunagakure to give some message message to them. Though fuck that shit I'm going to go trough a fucking desert to give some dirty ass sand people a note. I'll just hire a few fixers to do it for me for a low price," She said in a lazy tone as she walked a way.

"Wait!" I scream, she stops and turns around to face me.

"What the fuck is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice, I could see her left I twitch.

"Where does your loyalty lay, if not with you 'master' than where," I asked seriously. This girl seems wild, her full loyalty doesn't seem to lie with her so called "master", and she may become a future enemy to look out for.

"When did I say that my full loyalty doesn't lie with master you shithead, I am just taking a week off from work. I own my life to my master, my life and soul."

I cant trust her, this girl can absolutely not be trusted. By any chance her superior orders her to kill me, she seems skilled enough to do it. I still need to ask one more question.

"Why are you doing this, if you are giving me a free phone with new abilities along with important information, I know you are going to want more than just knowing my identity."

"Okey, you got me shit head, there is a catch to all of this," she said smiling playfully putting her hand in to air as if surrendering. "I want you to do a mission for me, kill a man named Gato."

Gato the mere mention of that name made me sick, he is a scum bag drug lord who has been preying on the people of the land of waves. Though why would Tayuya want me to kill him?

Quickly before I could ask she start to explain why "Now you must be wondering, why does this badass like me need a shithead like you to kill someone for her, and the answer to that question is that I will be assigned to kill this guy, my master will believe that this task will take 2 months. So with that 2 months I will be slacking off while you kill Gato for me."

This seemed rather reasonable to me, I was going to go after this cum stain on humanity anyways, Plus Gato main base is in the Land of waves which I now have CTOS access to. This seemed way to good to be true, but something still feels off.

"This seems reasonable enough, but I can't kill him now I have some personal things to solve," I said referring to this Susake problem.

"You got 2 fucking months, for all I care you can be jerking off for 1 month, just kill him and we won't have any problem got that. I'll be in Konoha if you need me, I'm going to see at what you've been doing with my help this whole time." as she finished her sentence the lights flicker on and off, all that could be heard was the melody of a flute, when the light stop she was gone.

I stand there pondering what to do now, Susake was the one who paid that asshole to crank call my little brother, but why? Does he hate his own brother, Itachi, so badly that it would crossover to another sibling relationship? No that would be fucking stupid, but I don't know what goes trough his head anymore. It was ironic, as children we knew everything about each other but now we are so distance.

I then realized something, I still have his audio diary, I bet I can get some ideas as to why he would do this. Quickly I get out some earbuds and attach it to my old IPhone 4 which contained the audio logs.

There were 5 audio logs in total one would most likely tell me why Sasuke would do this.

Audio Log 1: "Hi, my name is Susake Uchiha, and this is my best friend Naruto. Say hi to the future people Naruto."

"HI I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I am going to be hokage! BELIEVE IT!" I heard myself reply, it was strange to hear myself. It was as if I was an entirely different person.

"That's my friend Naruto, I really don't know what to talk about. Dad said that I have to make these to create a Legecy, legy, legcy. MOM HOW DO YOU SAY LEGPY!"

"Do you mean legacy honey?" I heard Mikoto Uchiha yell.

"Thank you!" Replied Sasuke with a joyful tone I thought I would never hear again.

"Sasuke, are you doing your homework?" asked his mother.

"Wait I have to record this first, dad said I have to."

"Well who are you going to listen to your father or me your mom?"

Beep

Soon as I Realized the clip had ended I start to feel a sense of nostalgia coming from this audio log. I could still remember what happened after the events of the clip.

Mikoto sooner asked me to leave soon after because I was distracting Sasuke from doing his homework. We were 5 back then, everything was so simple I still wish I could go back, but there was still some tapes I had to listen to.

Audio log 2:

*Fart noise*

Giggling

*Fart noise*

Giggling

*Fart noise*

Giggling

*Fart noise*

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha!" I heard Sasuke start to laugh out loud from the background.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha!" I start to hear myself, Naruko, and Arashi in the mix as well.

Beep

Once I realized Naruko was in the clip I quickly skip to the next log. Just hearing her so happy angered me, I failed her, Sasuke failed her and that is what sickens me about all of this. The Merlaut was his idea so he was also to blame for Naruko's death, but when she died he didn't even go to her funeral.

Though out of all of this the person I hate the most is myself for not beating the shit out of Sasuke. I don't know why but I feel deep, deep, deep, other side of the world deep down that he is some how still my friend.

Audio Log 3: "Itachi, murdered everyone, so much blood, so many bodies. Mom, Dad everyone is dead, all because of HIM!" Sasuke said in a disguised tone.

"I'm going to make him pay, I am going to rip out his throat from his neck! No I can't, he proved that he is much stronger than me last night, I have to get stronger to kill HIM!"

Beep

When I found out that Itachi killed the Entire Uchiha clan I pitied Sasuke, I wanted to help him any way possible. Ha, look where that got me, now I'm listening to his audio logs alone in a subway littered with corpses. I was stupid back then, I believed that friendship was the most important thing out there, There maybe still some little bit of that kid deep, deep in me. Though that is what I am afraid of.

Audio log 4: "The Merlaut, a hotel secretly designed to be a vault for the forbidden scroll filled with the village's most powerful Justus. I was able to convince Naruto to help me out with this job. It was rather simple , he pities me for what had happened and I am going to use that to my advantage." I felt like I could hear slim oozy as he said every word, it absolutely sickens me.

"Naruto is a hacker prodigy, I once watched him hack a cellar tower, and recorded 52 phone calls it was pretty good, but we only need one hacker. So we drew straws, Naruto Would hack the Merlaut's security systems and lights to help me get to the forbidden scroll."

Beep

Finishing this last one sickens me further. There was one last audio log to go, This must have some clues as to why Susake could be doing this for. Strangely it was the only recording to labeled, and it was label Lost.

Audio log 5: "Today I've lost my best friend, I suppose it's for the best. If I wish to continue down this path I've chosen then I must lose all emotional connections. How even so I feel some what saddened, the reason Naruto hates me is actually something I feel responsible for. Naruko, Naruto's little sister was shot and killed. I believe That it was a sign to tell me and Naruto to not mess around with them. Later that day I found that the scroll was stolen form my possession, all the security cameras in my home seemed to see was an image of an AUBU Black op, konoha's most elite shinobi. This is getting extremely dangerous, I have tried to contact Naruto about this but he seems to have vanished into thin air. This will be my last recording I have to see who ordered the hit on Naruko, between that and my training I don't have time."

Beep

As I finished all of the recordings I saw that I learned nothing out of all of them, but yet I learned so much from them. I have to get my mind off of this for now, I must clear my mind.

I take out my new IPhone 6 I got from Tayuya, usual to clear my mind I focus on my work. I went to the GPS map, it showed a ton of possible crimes all around this area, but what took my attention were 3 suspected hitmen's cars headed to the Uchiha Clan Distract.

**Please, I hope you have a nice day, and please give my so constructive reviews so I could improve the story further.**


	5. A little visit

**Tayuya 7 votes**

**Kurotsuchi 7 votes**

**Samui 3 votes **

**Kin 3 votes**

**Temari 3 votes**

**Karin 0 votes**

**By the way, you guys can vote two times on these polls. Also if anyone is wondering, the next chapter will have some fighting, if anyone wants to know.**

**I apologize if there are any, past tense, present tense errors. I really just write these on my old IPod every time I know what to do.**

**Anyways onto the story.**

**Update: I fix most of the grammar mistakes in the story so here you go. Maybe this is how Ubisoft felt when it gave out Ass creed unity with out checking over the game it self. (I know I replace Assassin with Ass)**

**Disclamer: I own stuff, but not Naruto.**

I stand there and ponder to my self for a while, what should I do? Sasuke could be in danger and a crime could happen, but then again that sounds great! Another asshole wiped off of the face of world.

Though it comes to mind that the old Sasuke maybe still in there. In that last Audio log he said that he lost a friend, he may feel guilty about Naruko's death. That is a BIG maybe though, I will have to ask him about this. Though before that I need to see why a hitman squad is headed to the Uchiha district in the first place.

I suppose I have made up my mind, I shall help sasuke out, and see what his motives are. If it is still revenge, I will shot him in the foot then call him a fuckhead. If his answer remotely harms this village, He will find a bullet through his head. If his motives going to benefit others I shall help him out.

**"HaHaHaHaHa," **I heard a dark voice laugh. I look around, was someone watching me or was that simply my imagination. After a moment I come to the conclusion that it was just my mind temporarily going insane.

**"I could be insanity, but I like to think of myself hatred," **I ignore it. Having heard this voice many times in the past, I really don't feel like talking to myself again.

**"Don't you ignore me kit."**

I hack each of their phones histories to see if I could find anything of interest. After a short while I spot a text message saying "Dude are you guys 100% that this is a good idea :[".

"Stop bitching, the Tsuchikage is paying us a shit ton of money to track and kill this hacker."

"Then why are we going to the Uchiha district in Konoha! :("

"Cause that's where we our programers traced the signal we got Dumbass, any other questions"

"NO, That's not what I'm fucking asked. What I want to know is why are we doing this. This could mean war if the Iwa out to be the Uchiha kid. I don't know about you but, I don't want to live through a 4th shinobi war, even if we get more business!"

The feed ended there.

The Tsuchikage?! This is really bad, if Sasuke did something to get on Iwagakure nerves this could start another war. If Sasuke is killed or if Iwagakure finds out that an Uchiha did this, they would cry for Sasuke's head (and his eyes). Konoha most likely wouldn't want to lose its last Uchiha creating friction between the two villages, then war.

Also if Kurotsuchi finds out that my kind of best friend hacked her village network, I don't want to imagine what she would do to me. Plus from what I can tell From the time I was there, I like Iwagakure better then Konoha. The only reason I'm in Konoha is because this is where I was born and rises. I also have to look after my now only brother as well.

I need to get to Sasuke's house quickly. checking their GPS, they're taking the long way, trying to avoid all tolls. Thank Kami their bunch of cheap asses.

I'm not that far from the district, if I run from here it would probably take only 15 minutes.

I first have to go to the washroom, there's some business I need to finish. The place was filled with the bodies of Shinobi, mostly due to Tayuya's massacre. I could hear the train arriving as I entered the public restroom for men. Screams fill the entire subway as if everyone saw a ghost.

I've become desensitized to all the blood and gore. If she had killed innocent civilians then that would have pushed my buttons. Civilians have never claimed a life before. I believe that if you are not prepared take a life then you shouldn't be at the end of a weapon. The man I killed the other night wasn't trying to prank my little brother, he was bullying him, and tried to lead him into suicide.

That is why I respected how Tayuya didn't kill the civilians, instead casted what seem to be genjutsu on everyone.

It must have not affected the shinobi forcing her to kill them.

I go to one of the stalls with an "out of order" sign on it.

I close the door so no one could see me do my business. The stall was disgusting with writing all over the walls. I remove the lid of the toilet, there was a small bag drenched in water.

I hide bags like these all over the village where no one ever goes to. This toilet has been in broken for years now, and the hokage has been preoccupied to order the stall to be fixed. It was the perfect place to hide some extra weapons.

The soggy bag contained, 6 magazines filled with ammo for a sniper, along with a several smoke screens, with a map that was protected by plastic layer around it.

I hid a military grade weapon thermal sniper near the Uchiha district. I have a feeling that shit is going to go down today, so I will need my best weapons.

...20 Minutes later...

Holy shit I am sweating my ass off, I just ran 3 fucking kilometers. I could argue to myself that a shinobi could run that much and more, but I am not a fucking shinobi! I prefer my way of doing things, not with Justus, but with my mind.

I hope Susake is home because I really don't want to run again. The streets were empty, it was a ghost district here with all the Uchihas gone. There are empty cars littering the place most likely never to be used again. I could still see blood marks on the walls of homes and businesses. It was as if no one has cleaned this place ever since the night the light went off all across Konoha.

After a short walk I come up to the main house where the Uchiha clan's heads live.

It wasn't a large Morden mansion more or so a large traditional house. One may even believe it would be void of any form technology. Though I have been here before, Susake had set up a huge array of monitors, cameras and so on around the house after the massacre.

The wooden doors were not locked, so I just went in. My stomach starts to growl, wow I am hungry. I suppose running 3 Kilometers can do that to a person. I walk to his kitchen to get a snack, the least he owes me is a snack, now that I know that he hired that bastard to bully Arashi.

His fridge was filled head to toe with head to toe with health crap. It makes me sick to my stomach. For the love of fucking kami, why doesn't he have at least one cup of ramen, that finger fucking bastard! I grab a banana then go to the place he would most likely be at, his basement. I've there only once and that was when he was trying to convince me to help him out with the Merlaut.

The door to the basement was locked, it seemed to be the most high tech area in the house. The door was made out of steel, the lock was seemed to be finger print scanner.

This was going to be as easy as pissing in a toilet. With a simple tap of a screen once again I open the door.

It opens to reveal 1 flight of stairs. The lights are on, someone must be down here.

Once reaching the bottom what I see is a complex set up. A dozen monitors lined up against the wall with one computer in the centre of the room. Beside the PC were two projectors turned on. They were projecting a word document onto two different white boards, the words were circled, crossed out or moved. It was as if Susake was trying to find someone or thing. The computers are in uses at the moment by HIM.

"We have to talk Naruto," Susake says to me with a blank look on his face.

BANG!

I fire within a second at Susakes left foot.

"That's for hiring that asshole to bully my little brother, whether or not it was bait," I said looking coldly into his eyes.

It seems that he was in pain, he's holding his foot on his lap. All Shinobis have been trained to with stand more damage than a simple shot to the foot. Though they're not immortal, even with training they can still bleed out.

There's a first aid kit on the wall near the stair way. I throw it towards Susake direction, I can't have him dying right now.

"STSTSTSTSTST," I hear him inhale as he slowly and painfully removes the bullet from his left foot.

"I don't know what you mean by bait but there is a team of professionals hitmen head to this location. So if I were you I would be preparing for a attack."

He looks up from his wound in complete bewilderment. "Why are there hitmen send after me."

I roll my eyes, as if he doesn't know, "For fuck sake Susake, trying to steal shit from Iwagakure!? I knew you were despite for strong Justus, but not despite enough to start the fourth fucking shinobi war!"

"What are you even taking, I was doing other business why would I do such a stupid thing," he says with an intense glare of annoyance.

"Who else can it be? The hitmen's associates track the signal to this area."

A brief silence occurs, as I wait for Susake's reply to my evidence. Susake widens his eyes once he finished wrapping his wound up with 2 layers of bandages.

"Holy Shit," he said with great, fear? I have never seen Susake this fearful before. What did he think of?

"Dam it, dam it, dam it, I didn't think they would do something like this," he said quickly and quite.

He was starting to annoy me now, "who are you talking Susake, just spit it out already!"

"Roots."

**I would like to point out by the way that the Kyuubi's Yin chakra is inside Arashi, and the yang charka is inside Naruko's body.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading, please point out any mistakes I have made because I have made a lot.**


	6. Too Easy

**All I edited was Sasuke's name from susake, there are still many mistakes in this chapter so sorry about that.**

**Kurotsuchi 9 votes**

**Tayuya 8 votes **

**Samui 5 votes**

**Kin 3 votes**

**Temari 3votes**

**Karin 0 votes**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I really don't need to do this, but… Wait a minute I don't need to do this, I don't need to say I don't own Naruto and that I respect the creator, and I don't need to say Ubisoft owns Watch_Dogs.**

"Roots", was the only thing I heard, time now seemed like it's was standing still for the moment as I contemplated the current moment. These were the same bastards that kill Naruko, maybe their finally going after Sasuke as well. No that can't be it, it has been too long, and if they wanted him dead they would have done this a while ago. Though that raises the question, what did Sasuke do to get on the bad side of this "Roots" organization?

I have no time for this right now, there's a problem at hand that must be addressed first. "Sasuke we have to prepare for the upcoming attack."

He looks at me, I could just tell what he was about to say. "You put a BULLET in my foot. I may have sealed the wound and remove the bullet but I still need time before I can walk." I could tell that he may be a little bit angry; understandable, but what kind of fool does he believe me to be? Did he think I would just shot him in the foot in the middle of an attack without some kind of plan?

Fishing one of my old phones I got from BadBoy17 awhile back, from my trench coat's pocket. I limited the CTOS control to only the Uchiha district while on the way here. I know Sasuke, and he should not have that much power in his hands.

"Here, a present for your pain and suffering," I said, tossing the phone at him.

It was an old IPhone first generation, the screen was a spider web or in other term very cracked. I had dropped that phone in a toilet while on the throne, it's a wonder how it still works better than most phones.

He catches it's in midair with a huge annoying smirk on his face.

The duck-haired style boy quickly goes into a drawer fishing through what looked to be an endless amount of wires. "I've seen you use this on news reports Naruto, or Fox as they call you."

"Well that phone only has access to the Uchiha district, I need you to do something in this fight."

...oOo...

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," I whispered quietly continuously on the ride to that Uchiha kids house. I was anxious, and why not this was going to start the 4th Shinobi war. The guys are saying that this was going to increase profits, but what's the point of money if I'm DEAD.

Even if I don't die in the mists of fighting this prodigy, I could die in this 4th war.

"Stop being a fucking pussy dude, clam down. If we kill this kid we're set for life!" The man beside me said. We all wore the same black riot gear to stop any shinobi tools.

"I'm sorry if a man I bare know, words don't mean anything to me!" I screamed.

"Stop whining, and get ready, we're here."

The car comes to a stop as everyone in the van starts to bring out the groups signature weapon, Uzis held in both hands of each member. I withdraw my own from my back, my hands were trembling.

What we were going to do was going to start the end, with the Uchiha dead, we were sherry to be hunted down. Sadly I'm the only one smart enough the see the danger we're in.

As we all left the vehicle I could just fell something was going to go wrong.

The man I was talking to now stood in front of everyone getting all of our attention. "Listen up, and listen well. We're going to stay together in a turtle formation. The road ends here so our formation will be our best protection against this..."

BANG

The sound rings through the air. Everyone tried look for the source of the shot but nothing. Slowly I look back to the Man who was speaking only a second ago. Now he lays dead on the concrete ground, with a bullet penetrating his skull leaving nothing but a mess of blood.

Everyone forms the turtle quickly, pointing guns in the air trying to look for our killer. "We have to spit up, there's a sniper on one of the roofs," I instructed, taking charge of this operation.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. I was now walking through a dark alley way, it was narrow but the sniper wouldn't be able to fire at me in here. I here an explosion followed by a cry of agony, all lights go off an I hear shots being fired through the air.

I quickly run deeper into the alley way, as I ran power boxes and stream pipes start to explode behind me. It was madness, finally I reach a dead end. Looking to the roofs there wasn't a sniper to be seen, I was safe.

I sit down, and started to panic. It only got worse when I noticed a camera looking straight away me. "Holy shit, my position is compromised." The last thing I felt was a loud explosion right beside me, and burning sensation to my left.

...oOo...

"I got the last guy Naruto," Sasuke's said to me by phone.

"You know this was much easier with you controlling the CTOS and me sniping everyone else."

"This was too easy, these guys were a joke. Iwagakure won't send 12 hit men to kill their supposed hacker, they would send Shinobi."

I think about it for a brief moment only to feel a sharp piece of metal ready to slit my throat. "Fuck, a distraction," I silently whisper to myself. This was a distraction, Iwagakure was prepared if Susake was strong, the hit men were sent to distract him to allow this Shinobi to take him out. I swear to god this shinobi better not be who I think it is or else this will be awkward.

"Aiden Perce, I told you back then, if you ever, and I mean EVER tried to go up against my village I would not hesitate to slit your throat even if we are kind of friends."

Oh fuck I thought to myself, this was going to take quite so explaining to get me out of this.

...oOo...

"Where is your boss, Ken?"

"I told you, I don't know shit! Please don't kill me, I'll give you all the money here!" the man said as he signals at the table with what seemed to be 100,000 yen. I could tell he was desperate, because if he was thinking clearly, he would know I could just kill him and take all of that money. This guy is either really loyal, or really scared of his boss. What he should really be afraid of is me.

I check my phone, it seems that this man is living with his mother. I now have something I can use against him. "I just maybe you mother may know something about where he is, I guess I should go to that hospital she's in and find out." There was now fear painted all over this guy's face, not for his own wellbeing but for his mother's. I wasn't going to hurt her that would be sick of me to do, I maybe kill people but I do have limits. She was old and didn't do anything wrong, besides prostitution from what I could tell from her profile.

"Please, I'm just doing this job so she and I wouldn't be left out on the streets. She has aids and the streets are all I know." I look at my screen once again to check the legitimacy of his story. It checked out, his mother was a hooker, and he sold meth to pay for her needs. This reminds me of a show I watched, now all we need is a sidekick that says Bitch a lot and we would have a replica.

"Then tell me, where is the drug lord, and she and you walk away scot free," I said to him calmly. It was a tactic, if I were to show empathy, he would see that as a weakness and exploited it.

With great stress he clumsy spitted out "He'sssss o business trip, he's he's he's probably half way to Iwagakure by now.

"Thank you," I said, I would kill him, but this man had enough problems as it is, plus I just feel sorry for the guy.

I've never been anywhere outside of Konoha but I guess I could give it a try. BadBoy17 gave me a phone that has completed CTOS access to all of the 5 Shinobi villages, and I know Iwagakure is one of them. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
